psi_patrol_relacje_wedlug_fanowfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Patty
Patty & Dilara- '''to przyjaźń między dwoma najlepszymi przyjaciółkami/BFF i suczkami o imionach Patty i Dilara. Nazywane są inaczej Pilara i Dilatty. Dowody '''Sezon 2 * W odcinku:"Patty" dwie suczki przedstawiają się osobiście i nawiązują kontakt. * W odcinku:"Patty" Dilara oprowadza Patty po bazie i obie opowiadają o swojej przeszłości, zainteresowaniach. Okazuje się, że mają podobne. * W odcinku:"Patty" mimo że Łajka Jakucka dołączyła do Psiego Patrolu nie miała jeszcze swojej budy, którą miała dostać następnego dnia zatem Dilara oferuje, że może Patty przespać się w jej. Dili zapewnia ją, że nie będzie przeszkadzało jej spanie na dachu. * W odcinku:"Patty" dwie suczki jednak spędziły noc na rozmowach i śmianiu się w budzie Malinois. * W odcinku:"Pieski i piątek 13" w Patrolocie Dilara i Patty wymieniły podekscytowane spojrzenia. Sezon 3 * W odcinku:"Pieski i kemping" jako jedyne zostały przy ognisku. * W odcinku:"Pieski i kemping" Patty wpadła na pomysł aby zrobić Killen'owi i Zorro żart, zaś Dilara aby Roger'owi. * W odcinku:"Pieski i kemping" gdy suczki z Katie grały w butelkę, butelka którą zakręciła Patty wypadła na Dilarę. * W odcinku:"Pieski i kemping" wzięły razem maski, naprężyły linkę, i zbudowały pułapkę do żartu. * W odcinku:"Pieski i kemping" zrobiły żart na Killen'ie i Roger'rze. * W odcinku:"Pieski i kemping" gdy Dilara ziewnęła Patty zapytała:Idziemy spać?. ''Na co Dilara odpowiedziała, że to dobry pomysł. * W odcinku:"Pieski i kemping" gdy pieski pojechały nad jezioro i jadły przy stole, gdy Dilara zjadła i oblizała pysk spojrzała w stronę Patty. * W odcinku:"Wielkanoc Piesków" były razem w grupie, która miała przygotować Babę Wielkanocną. * W odcinku:"Pieski i Wyjazd do Paryża" Patty pożycza Dilarze drobne. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Dilara bardzo radośnie zareagowała na pomysł Patty by pojechać także na Mauritiusa. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" na pomysł Patty by zrobić imprezę Dilara powiedziała, że to świetny pomysł. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" obydwie zorganizowały imprezę. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" pomysł imprezy był sekretem, którego znały one oraz Lucy, z Tashą i Malcolmem. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Patty i Dilara w samolocie podczas lotu na Seszele razem ustalały gdzie będzie impreza, kiedy i co do jedzenia. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" obie suczki podczas imprezy na Anse Georgette tańczyły obok siebie. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Patty z Dilarą, bawiły się na świecącej plaży. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" gdy Dilara spadła ze schodów Patty przestraszona wykrzyczała imię suczki i podbiegła do niej. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Patty przyniosła Dilarze lód, po tym jak spadła ze schodów. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" przed imprezą szybko pognała do jej przyjaciółki. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Dilara, była zmartwiona, gdy Patty wyglądała na zamyśloną. Zapytała się suczki czy ma tremę. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Dilara uspokajała Patty, że nie ma czym się stresować. * W odcinku:"Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Dilara pokonała Patty przełamać tremę. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" Patty pobiegła zza Dilarą w stronę kamyczków zza stacją. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" Dilara zapytała Patty czy chce Hula- Hopsy. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" Patty przybija piątkę z Dilarą. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" wspinając się przy jeziorze na górkę obie suczki trzymały się blisko siebie. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" czytały razem książkę ze zmianą na głosy. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" gdy Killen chciał podczas burzy poderwać Dilarę, suczka odpowiedziała:"''Po pierwsze nie boję się, a po drugie mam już! Patty!" i wskazała ogonem na suczkę. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" gdy podczas burzy Killen, nie odpuszczał w podrywie Dilary Patty trzepnęła go poduszką. Co poprawiło Dilarze humor i powiedziała:"Mega" kładąc łapę na ramieniu suni. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" Patty pobiegła za Dilarą na zjeżdżalnię. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" Patty i Dilara zjechały razem z zjeżdżalni na pontonie. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" Patty i Dilara poszły z Killen'em, Zorrem i Roger'em poszły do Niedźwiedziej Doliny. Po czym postanowiły same pójść i udać się na pagórek. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" Patty chciała ostrzec Dilarę, że może wpaść do przepaści. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" Patty wściekła się na Killena, że Dilara wpadła do kotliny mówiąc:"Ugh! To wszystko twoja wina!" i wyszczerzyła kły. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" odwróciła się w stronę Dilary i zapytała czy nic jej nie jest. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" gdy niedźwiedź był za Dilarą, Patty krzyknęła:"UCIEKAJ!" i mało nie zemdlała ze strachu. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" Patty chciała wskoczyć by pomóc wydostać się Dilarze. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" Patty pomogła wyjść Dilarze i przytuliła najmocniej jak tylko potrafiła. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" Dilara przedstawiła Patty Eric'owi mówiąc, że to jej BFF. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji" Dilara i Patty w restauracji wzięli razem niebieskiego slusha. * W odcinku:"Pieski i Walentynki" Patty i Dilara przybiły piątkę. * W odcinku:"Pieski i Walentynki" Patty z Dilarą zjadły tort z napisem Best Friends. '' * W odcinku:"Pieski i Noc Świętojańska" gdy lecieli samolotem grając w butelkę, Dilara wyrzuciła na Patty. * W odcinku:"Pieski i Noc Świętojańska" na weselu Dilara z Patty bawiły się blisko siebie. * W odcinku:"Pieski Noc Świętojańska" Patty i Dilara na weselu przybiły sobie piątki. * W odcinku:"Pieski i Noc Świętojańska" Patty z Dilarą tańczyły ze sobą. '''Sezon 4' * W odcinku:"Ashira i Strażnicy Tajemnic" Dilara popatrzyła na Patty i obie zamachały ogonkami. * W odcinku:"Mighty Pups VOL.2" gdy Patty zasugerowała jak pokonać Linsey, Dilara podskoczyła i powiedziała, że to super pomysł. * W odcinku:"Soul Patrol" kiedy Patty spytała się kim jest piesek którego zauważyła (chodzi o Alibo) do Dilary zwróciła się Dili. * W odcinku:"Winter Patrol- Pieski ratują Mount Everest" Patty z Dilarą razem spacerowały po placu zabaw. * W odcinku:"Pieski i zimowy sekret Rosji" gdy Martine, powiedziała Patty o kaszlu Dilary w oczach Patty wymalowało się przerażenie i rzuciła walizkę. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Obrona" zanim Patty poszła spać popatrzyła na jej przyjaciółkę. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Obrona" gdy Dilara została zaatakowana i Eric pomógł jej Patty podbiegła do suczki pytając:"Dili! Nic Ci nie jest?" będąc gotowa by ją uleczyć. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Obrona" gdy Mollie porwała Dilarę, Patty wraz z Eric'iem, Killen'em i Zorrem krzyknęła przerażona:"NIEEE!". * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Obrona" po tym jak Dilara została porwana Patty wyszeptała imię Dilary z smutkiem w oczach i popłynęła jej łza po policzku. Po czym zaskomliła i usiadła z barkami smętnie nad jej głową. * W odcinku:"Strażnicy Ziemi: Obrona" gdy Patty poszła na skałkę i powiedziała:"Och Dili...nawet nie wiesz jak za Tobą tęsknię...wszystko nie poszło po myśli...najpierw Skye potem Ty? Jesteś dla mnie jak młodsza siostra i bardzo martwię się o Ciebie...". '' * W odcinku:"Pieski i zimowy sekret Rosji" Patty zapytała z troską Dilarę:"''Dili, wszystko ok?". * W odcinku:"Pieski i zimowy sekret Rosji" Dilara chciała powiedzieć, że nic jej nie jest aby nie martwić Patty. * W odcinku:"Pieski i zimowy sekret Rosji" Patty zaskomlała widząc, że Dilara ma gorączkę. * W odcinku:"Pieski i zimowy sekret Rosji" Patty powiedziała:"Masz objawy grypy, biedulko". * W odcinku:"Pieski i zimowy sekret Rosji" Patty wzięła Dilarę pod bok i pomogła jej iść do domu. * W odcinku:"Pieski i zimowy sekret Rosji" gdy Dilara złapała grypę Patty zaoferowała się, że przyniesie jej kakao. * W odcinku:"Pieski i zimowy sekret Rosji" Patty zajmowała się Dilarą. * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" gdy Patty nie odebrała od Rydera Dilara krzyknęła:"O NIE! RYDER MUSIMY JĄ URATOWAĆ!" i stuliła uszy do tyłu. * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" Dilara szeptała do siebie, gdy Ryder wybierał na misję:"Wybierz mnie...wybierz mnie.". * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" Dilara wyła z radości, gdy dowiedziała się że zostaje wysłana na ratunek. * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" po warknięciu Dilary na Humdingera, zrobiło jej się momentalnie smutno i powiedziała:"Och...chcę, by już się znalazła." * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" Dilara pośpieszyła, mówiąc że może jeszcze się przydadzą. * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" Dilara podbiegła do Rydera mówiąc:"Ryder...mogę być waszymi oczyma z nieba? Proszę...". * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" Dilara krzyknęła:"TAK!" będąc w powietrzu, gdy Victor oznajmił, że znalazł trop Patty. * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" gdy Dilara zobaczyła polankę, bez śniegu na której rosły kwiatki pomyślała o Patty i powiedziała:"Fajne kwiatki. Zbiorę je. Spodobałyby się Patty." '' * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" będąc na polance, gdy Dilara pomyślała o Patty zaskomlała. * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" gdy pieski rozgrzebywały zaspę Dilara pisnęła:"''Oby tam była." * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" Dilara zawyła razem z innymi, gdy obwieszczono, że Patty się odnalazła. * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" Dilara wykrzyczała imię Patty i z radości przewróciła suczkę, ogon chodził jej we wszystkie strony. * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" Dilara powiedziała do Patty:"Tak się martwiłam, ale jesteś już oraz cała! Tak?". * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" Dilara z uśmiechem powiedziała do Patty, że ma coś dla niej. * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" Dilara podarowała Patty wianek kwiatowy. * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" Patty powiedziała radośnie:"Jejku nie wiem jak podziękować. Wiesz co Dilara?". * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" Patty powiedziała do Dilary z uśmiechem:"Jesteś moją BFF.". * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" na to, że Patty powiedziała, że jest BFF Dilara stanęła nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, potem zaczęła szybko merdać ogonem i w oczach było podziękowanie i zdziwienie. * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" pod koniec odcinka Dilara położyła się spać obok Patty. * W odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty" pod koniec odcinka widać, że Patty założyła wianek od Dilary. * W odcinku:"Odgłosy" na początku odcinka Dilara powiedziała:"Chodź Patty, chodźcie pieski idziemy się przebrać." * W odcinku:"Odgłosy" gdy Patty wpadła na Dilarę z Roger'em, przez wiatr, Dilara zapytała Patty czy nic jej nie jest. * W odcinku:"Odgłosy" Patty odpowiadając, Dilarze że nic jej nie jest merdała do suczki ogonem. * W odcinku:"Odgłosy" w reakcji na pomysł Patty Dilara zareagowała tak:"AUU! Świetny pomysł!" '' i popatrzyła na Patty. * W odcinku:"Odgłosy" gdy Killen i Roger próbowali przybliżyć się do nich obydwie ich odepchnęły, po czym Dilara powiedziała do Patty:"''Piona!" i przybiły piątkę. * W odcinku:"Odgłosy" Patty zapytała ze śmiechem:"Ogonek najlepszej przyjaciółki?" ''merdając w ustalony sposób. Dilara odwzajemniła merdanie. * W odcinku:"Odgłosy" po zamerdaniu ogonka najlepszej przyjaciółki Patty z Dilarą ponownie przybiły piątki. * W odcinku:"Odgłosy" Patty przyznała Dilarze rację, gdy Dilara uznała, że to coś co za nimi szło niech się odczepi. * W odcinku:"Odgłosy" Dilara przyznała Patty, rację że może i fajnie, ale patrząc na trzęsące się damy nie da się wytrzymać. * W odcinku:"Pieski wyjeżdżają do Paryża" Patty spytała Dilarę, że ciekawe o co chodzi. * W odcinku:"Tydzień bez Dilary" na początku odcinka, gdy Dilara miała wyjechać na plan filmowy Patty pomagała się jej pakować. * W odcinku:"Tydzień bez Dilary" gdy Dilara miała wyjechać Patty zawołała:"''Uważaj na siebie i pisz do mnie!" * W odcinku:"Tydzień bez Dilary" Dilara obiecała Patty, że daje słowo jako odpowiedź by na siebie uważała i pisała do Patty. * W odcinku:"Tydzień bez Dilary" przy kolacji Patty była bardzo smutna, z powodu, że Dilary nie ma. * W odcinku:"Tydzień bez Dilary" gdy Roger spytał się Patty co ją gryzie, suczka odpowiedziała:"Zawsze jadłam kolacje razem z Dilarą a dzisiaj siedzę sama.". * W odcinku:"Tydzień bez Dilary" Patty wstała rano i zadzwoniła do Dilary. * W odcinku:"Tydzień bez Dilary" Dilara i Patty rozmawiały ze sobą długo przez telefon. * W odcinku:"Tydzień bez Dilary" Dilara zadzwoniła do Patty, by spytać się jej co porabia. * W odcinku:"Tydzień bez Dilary" Dilara życzyła Patty powodzenia na misji. * W odcinku:"Tydzień bez Dilary" Patty na plaży wzięła tablet Rydera by zadzwonić do Dilary. * W odcinku:"Tydzień bez Dilary" pod koniec dnia Patty i Dilara rozmawiały ze sobą przez telefon. * W odcinku:"Tydzień bez Dilary" na spacerze z Killen'em Patty wyżaliła się, że tęskni za Dilarą. * W odcinku:"Tydzień bez Dilary" gdy Dilara wróciła przytuliły się z Patty. * W odcinku:"Tydzień bez Dilary" Dilara powiedziała do Patty:"Jak dobrze cię widzieć." Patty odparła:"Ciebie również!". * W odcinku:"Tydzień bez Dilary" gdy Dilara odepchnęła Killen'a przybiła żółwika z Patty. * W odcinku:"Tydzień bez Dilary" pod koniec odcinka Patty i Dilara rozmawiały ze sobą co się działo pod nieobecność Dilary. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" Patty usiadła na kłodzie obok Dilary. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" Patty chciała poprosić Corrlie'ego czy mógłby zrobić zdjęcie z jej przyjaciółką. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" Corrlie zrobił zdjęcie Patty i Dilarze. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" Patty i Dilara przybiły ze sobą żółwika. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" po zgłoszeniu się by pójść na zakupy, Patty uśmiechnęła się do Dilary. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" gdy Killen zawołał by poczekali, a Dilara wywróciła oczyma Patty poklepała ją pokrzepiająco po ramieniu. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" w sklepie Dilara zawołała do Patty by poszła z nią. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" Dilara i Patty razem kupowały przekąski na Sylwestra. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" Dilara powiedziała do Patty:"Od razu możemy wziąć czekoladę, jak chcesz" wiedząc, że to ulubiony przysmak suczki. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" gdy Patty miała polecieć w poszukiwaniu wozu dostawczego, był śnieg i zawiał mocniejszy wiatr Dilara w zmartwieniu o suczkę stuliła uszy do tyłu. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" na początku imprezy, przy pierwszej muzyce Patty i Dilara szalały razem na parkiecie. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" gdy Patty musiała zatańczyć z Roger'em Dilara posłała jej spojrzenie pełne współczucia. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" Patty i Dilara zaczęły razem śpiewać w rytm piosenki. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" razem usiadły przy stole i zjadły to co lubiły. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" Dilara z Patty skakały razem obok siebie. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" Dilara i Patty usiadły obok siebie na pokaz fajerwerków. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" Dilara i Patty złożyły sobie życzenia noworoczne po pokazie fajerwerków. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" podczas walki, gdy Patty zagrodzili drogę Dilara zahamowała gdy zauważyła, że w stronę Patty zakrada się Bone. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" Dilara przepchnęła się przez tłum by pomóc Patty. A także zaatakowała lamparta. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" gdy Bone wyskoczył by zadać cios Patty Dilara wraz z Rogerem uderzyli go głowami w bok, po czym z nim walczyli. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" Patty chciała pomóc Dilarze i Rogerowi, ale zagrodzono jej drogę. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" Patty i Dilara wyszły razem z bazy na pagórek i położyły się na nim. * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" Dilara po tym, jak Patty zażartowała, że Roger nie jest taki zły, powiedziała:"Och kocham twoje poczucie humoru!". * W odcinku:"Impreza Sylwestrowa" po tym jak Dilara, powiedziała, że kocha poczucie humoru Patty, suczka odpowiedziała:"Hah. Tak bardzo dziękuję, że mam Ciebie!" i przytuliła Dilarę. Malinois odpowiedziała, Patty, że ona też. * W odcinku:"Pieski i Starożytny Skarb Persji" Dilara wyszła z hotelu z Patty. * W odcinku:"Pieski i Starożytny Skarb Persji" gdy były na pustyni, i usłyszały ruch, suczki popatrzyły na siebie i pokiwały głowami. * W odcinku:"Pieski i Starożytny Skarb Persji" dużą część odcinka były blisko siebie. Sezon 5 * W odcinku:"Pieski Ratują Magię Świąt" po zakupy Dilara i Patty były w tej samej grupie. * W odcinku:"Winter Patrol: pieski ratują schronisko" na początku odcinka obie suczki bawiły się na dworze na śniegu. * W odcinku:"Winter Patrol: pieski ratują schronisko" podczas zabawy na śniegu z początku odcinka Patty podbiegła do Dilary i dotknęła jej nosa. * W odcinku:"Walentynkowo" na początku odcinka Dilara z Patty były w tej samej grupie i razem szykowały karteczki z wyzwaniami. * W odcinku:"Walentynkowo" Patty z Dilarą dały sobie prezent i karteczkę z napisem:"Dziękuje za wspaniałą BFF." * W odcinku:"Walentynkowo" Patty i Dilara przytuliły się po przeczytaniu treści karteczek. * W odcinku:"Walentynkowo" na imprezie obie suczki zatańczyły w pierwszym tańcu, gdyż przy reszcie utworów tańczyły same pary. * W odcinku:"Walentynkowo" Patty z Dilarą jadły razem przy stole i śmiały się. * W odcinku:"Air Pup: Pieski ratują zimowego pieska" z początku odcinka obie suczki razem zjeżdżały na sankach. * W odcinku:"Air Pup: Pieski ratują zimowego pieska" obie suczki zleciały z sanek, a ich czapki zamieniły się miejscami. Sezon 6 * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" gdy szli w stronę statku Patty po tym jak powiedziała, że super spojrzała na Dilarę. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" Dilara w odpowiedzi spojrzała na Patty, merdając ogonem mówiąc, że fajnie co nie. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" w śnie Roger'a na początku przywitania się z Patty Roger zapytał:"Nie z Dilarą?". * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" w śnie Roger'a gdy Patty mówiła co się stało z Dilarą powiedziała, że nie chce by coś jej się stało po czym stuliła uszy i zaskomlała. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" podczas snu Roger'a Patty na koniec dodała, że chce by Dilarze się polepszyło. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" w śnie Roger'a Dilara szukała Patty wołając ją po imieniu i gdzie jest. Suczka była zmartwiona, miała uszy do tyłu. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" podczas snu Roger'a gdy Dilara znalazła Patty podbiegła do niej i powiedziała:"Tu jesteś! Tak się martwiłam!" merdała przy tym ogonem. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" w śnie Roger'a Patty spytała Dilarę czy czuje się lepiej. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" podczas snu Roger'a Dilara pogratulowała Patty i ją przytuliła. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" Dilara i Patty jadły blisko siebie śniadanie. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" Patty z Dilara poszły razem po lody, które były na spółkę. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" gdy Dilara weszła do pokoju Patty widziała, że coś z nią jest nie tak i zapytała:"Coś się stało?". * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" podczas wyznania Patty w pokoju Dilara podeszła i przytuliła Patty z całych sił. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" na koniec wyznania Patty powiedziała do Dilary:"Ale zawsze będziesz dla mnie jak druga siostra." ''na to Dilara odpowiedziała, że wie. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" Dilara pogratulowała Patty i zamerdała ogonem. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" gdy Patty usłyszała imię Tolys'a schowała się za Dilarą i powiedziała do niej:"''Dili jak przyjdzie Tolys powiedz, że mnie nie ma!" * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" bliżej basenu gdy Patty wychyliła głowę i zobaczyła Tolys'a ponownie schowała się za Dilarę. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" po tym jak przy basenie Patty schowała się za Dilarę, Dilara popatrzyła na suczkę wzrokiem pełnym współczucia i liznęła ją po łebku. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" gdy Patty zasugerowała, że popływają później Dilara popatrzyła na nią wzrokiem pełnym zrozumienia. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" gdy Patty wyczuła zapach Tolys'a schowała się za Dilarą. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" gdy Tolys przywitał się i zachęcił by poszły Dilara chroniła Patty mówiąc:"Co Ty mówisz? Jestem tylko ja." gdy Tolys przechylił głowę Dilara kontynuowała dalej:"Nie ma jej. ''Naprawdę.". * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" Dilara posłała Billy'emu błagalne spojrzenie by nie mówił Tolys'owi gdzie jest Patty, starając się chronić ją. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" gdy Minimus powiedział Tolys'owi by użyć nosa, Dilara posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" Dilara próbując ratować sytuację oznajmiła, że już pójdą. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" gdy pobiegły zza róg i Patty zaczęła dyszeć Dilara patrzyła się na nią zmartwiona. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" Patty powiedziała do Dilary:"''Nie, nie mogę...ale dzięki Dili, zawsze mogę na Ciebie liczyć.". * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" po słowach wcześniejszych Dilara popatrzyła czule na Patty. * W odcinku"Niesamowity Rejs" Dilara powiedziała do Patty:"Jesteś dla mnie jak siostra, wiesz starałam się. Dla Ciebie to życie.". Patty odpowiedziała Dilarze:"Ty dla mnie też, moja druga siostro.". Po czym obie suczki się przytuliły. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" gdy Tolys poszedł po czekoladki i nie było go na basenie Patty powiedziała, że mogą iść na co Dilara odpowiedziała:"Jesteś tego pewna? Nie chcę zmuszać.". * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" Dilara i Patty wygłupiały się razem w basenie. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" gdy Tolys zauważył Patty i przywitał się Dilara próbowała ją zasłonić ciałem. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" gdy Tolys zasugerował Patty by coś opowiedziała o sobie, zaczynając suczka powiedziała:"To tak...Jestem...BFF Dilary...a ona moją...". * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" widząc jak Patty śmiała się z Tolys'em Dilara uśmiechnęła się i nie chciała przerywać. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" oglądając śmieszne filmy z innymi suczkami Dilara notorycznie odwracała głowę w stronę pufy na której byli Patty oraz Tolys. Źle się czuła, że nie mogła się z nimi śmiać. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" gdy padł pomysł, aby urządzić zjeżdżalnię wodną Dilara powiedziała:"Może zapytamy Patty?" * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" Dilara gdy zasugerowała, Patty i Tolys'owi pójście na ślizgawkę Patty zeskoczyła lądując obok Dilary i razem przybiły piątkę. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" podczas burzy na oceanie gdy bujało mega- jachtem gdy Dilara wpadła na Patty przywitała się z jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Po czym druga suczka odwzajemniła powitanie. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" Dilara znosiła przekąski, na niespodziankę dla Patty z okazji Dnia Przyjaźni. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" Patty także miała pomysł by zrobić Dilarze niespodziankę. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" Dilara i Patty oglądały razem film. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" pod koniec filmu Dilara przybiła piątkę z Patty. * W odcinku:"Niesamowity Rejs" Patty i Dilara razem odpaliły fajerwerki dla siebie. * W odcinku:"Pieski i wakacje" CDN * W odcinku:"Pieski i Malediwy" CDN * W odcinku:"Pool Party" Patty i Dilara przybiły razem piątkę. * CDN Sezon 7 * W odcinku:"CDN * CDN Ciekawostki * Jest to przyjaźń oparta na prawdziwej przyjaźni. * W sezonie 2 mają razem 5 dowodów, w sezonie 3 mają razem 46 dowodów, w sezonie 4 mają 90 dowodów. W sezonie 5 mają razem 10 dowodów. Liczba dowodów w sezonie 6 wynosi CDN * Wianek jaki ma Patty, dostała od Dilary w odcinku:"Pieski ratują Patty". * Razem mają CDN * Ich Theme Song to CDN Galeria Fanowska Galeria Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Przyjaźń Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Patty & Dilara Kategoria:Najlepsze przyjaciółki Kategoria:BFF Kategoria:OC & OC Kategoria:Puppyfikacja & Puppyfikacja Kategoria:Dilatty Kategoria:Pilara Kategoria:Najlepsi przyjaciele Kategoria:Najlepsze przyjaźnie Kategoria:Dawna Puppyfikacja & Dawna puppyfikacja Kategoria:Relacje przyjazne Kategoria:Relacja przyjazna